Rifle scopes are typically equipped with at least one adjustment mechanism such that a shooter can accommodate for various conditions that can cause the point of impact of a fired bullet to vary compared to an originally set aiming mark, such as the ballistic properties of a bullet, environmental conditions (altitude, humidity, wind, etc.), and the distance to the target. Adjustment mechanisms may provide movement of the reticle on the image that is created by the objective system (e.g., first focal plane) or the objective and the erector system (e.g., second focal plane). Knowing or estimating the environmental conditions and other factors influencing the point of impact, the shooter can adjust the reticle position so that the expected point of impact will be at the aiming mark again.